


The Difference

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life can be different then one envisioned life to be. Dana & Chase pairing some hints of Zoey & Chase and Dana & Logan, 100 word drabble challege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

_ **The Difference** _

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does.

Chapter 1: _This Crush is so Wrong…_

* * *

She hated how wrong this crush was. To like a boy, who was so in love with a girl, but the girl is not me.

What's even worse, it's my dorm mate, Zoey, who's just too nice and too perfect. While, I, Dana, am the tough girl that no boy wants to go out with. No wonder why Chase hardly notices me.

"Hey Dana!" said Chase, while going to his next class.

_Ok, maybe he does notice me, but still…_

_How I wish I could be the girl in his dreams for once._


End file.
